Hass, Glück und Liebe
by LittlegirlLiv
Summary: Mehr als Zweifel empfindet Olivia Benson nicht. Öffnen möchte sie sich auch niemanden, oder doch? Aber dann wendet sich das Blatt, denn Elliot erfährt etwas über Livs Vergangenheit, was tief in sie blicken lässt.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Ich habe mir gedacht ich schreib auch mal eine FF xD. Ja, diese FF soll nach der Folge Smut spielen, kurz nach dem die Frau Olivia ins Gesicht geschlagen hat._

Hass, Glück und Liebe

Olivia Benson saß zu Hause auf ihrem Sofa.

Sie war total in Gedanken versunken, immer wieder spielte sich die Szene vor ihrem innerlichen Auge ab. Klar, es war alles geklärt, aber trotzdem hatte der Schlag der Frau, ihr mitten ins Gesicht, ein wenig mitgenommen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde, aber es war immer wieder ein Erlebnis für sich.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihrer Kindheit und Jugend ab. Zu ihrer Mum. Wirklich einfach hatte sie es nie gehabt mit ihr, irgendetwas hatte sie immer rum zu meckern. Egal was es war, zumindest war es falsch. Heute war sie eine starke Frau, die wusste sich zu wehren. Oder?

War sie denn wirklich so stark und mutig. Sie redete sich das immer ein um nicht zu verzweifeln, aber war es denn wirklich richtig? Wirklich beantworten konnte sie sich die Frage nicht, oder wollte sie die Antwort gar nicht wissen? Olivia legte sich auf das Sofa und starrt zur Decke. Diese verdammten Zweifel, sie waren seit diesem einen Einsatz, seit dem Undercover Einsatz. Sie redete mit niemanden darüber, wer war sie denn. Aber war es nicht manchmal besser mit jemandem darüber zu reden, Elliot zum Beispiel. Nein, was sollte er denn von ihr halten.

Sie verdammte sich und ihre Leben, einfach alles, nie ging alles wie sie es wollte, einmal richtig glücklich sein, nur ein einziges Mal, dafür würde sie alles geben. Doch Glück war nicht zu kaufen. Genauso wie Liebe nicht. Sie schloss die Augen, sie wollte schlafen, konnte aber nicht. Sie wollte vergessen, aber gelingen tat auch das nicht. Das einzige was ihr nicht missglückte war, schwarze Gedanken zu hecken, über Hass nach zu denken und ihr Leben.

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und ging in die Küche, nahm sich ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Gerade als sie trinken wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Olivia schaute auf die Uhr, 22 Uhr. Nur einer hatte die Frechheit noch so spät an der Tür zu klingeln, und dieser jemand hieß wohl oder übel Elliot Stabler. Mühsam stand Olivia von ihrem Stuhl auf, durch querte das Wohnzimmer, an der Tür blieb sie stehen.

Es sah aus wie im Saustall, bei ihr. Konnte sie ihn so in ihre Wohnung lassen? Sie überlegte hin und her, kam dann aber zu den Endschluss, dass es ihr eigentlich so was von egal war, wie es bei ihr jetzt aus sah.

Also ging sie weiter den Flur entlang, überall lagen Sachen rum. Von der Zeitung bis zu den Anziehsachen. Sie sollte wirklich, dringendst aufräumen. Es kam ihr ewig vor bis sie an der Tür angekommen war. Zur Vorsicht schaute sie noch einmal durch den Spion, aber ihre Vermutungen waren schon richtig gewesen, natürlich stand Elliot vor der Tür.

Langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf die Türklinke. Sie sammelte noch einmal ihre ganzen Gedanken, zog noch einmal die Hand weg und legte sie wieder drauf. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke nach unten.

_Ich weiß, dass das erst einmal nicht viel ist. Ich möchte erst einmal eure Meinung dazu hören, soll ich weiter schrieben? Oder soll ich das einfach sein lassen?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, Teil 2. Ich weiß schon warum ich betteln hasse xD. Obwohl ichs auch immer tue xD._

Hass, Glück und Liebe Teil 2

Sie öffnete die Tür. Elliot stand davor an die Tür gelehnt.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie barsch.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, es war selten, dass Olivia so mit ihm redete, außer in letzter Zeit, da war es schlimmer. „Ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte er und versuchte nicht beleidigt zu wirken, weil Olivia mehr oder weniger auch so undankbar war.

„Was gibt´s denn zu reden?", fragte sie und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Türrahmen, nicht mal annähernd die Anstalt machen, ihn in die Wohnung zu lassen.

Sie wollte mit niemanden reden, sie brauchte es nicht. Viel lieber wollte sie ihre verdammte Ruhe haben.

Elliot verzog das Gesicht, sie blockte wieder ab. „Kann ich rein kommen?", versuchte er es und sah deutlich wie sie überlegte. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sie zur Seite trat und ihn endlich Einlass in die Wohnung gab.

Elliot ging herein und was ihm als erstes auffiel, war die reinste Unordnung die in Olivias Wohnung herrschte. Sie fing seinen Blick auf. „Entschuldige bitte die Unordnung, ich bin nicht zum aufräumen gekommen.", sagte sie und ging Richtung Küche. „Ah ja…", sagte Elliot nur und folgte ihr.

„ Kann ich dir irgendetwas anbieten? Wasser? Saft? Kaffee?", fragte sie, immer noch mit einem unhöflichen Ton in der Stimme. „Nein, danke.", sagte er bloß und setzte sich einfach auf einen Stuhl der vor Olivia stand, die sich ebenfalls hingesetzt hatten und jetzt an ihrem Glas nippte.

„Wir sollten reden, Liv." Bei ihren Spitznamen zuckte sie leicht zusammen, was Elliot nicht unbemerkt blieb. „Was ist mit dir los, hm?", fragte er und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Nichts, absolut nichts. Ich bin vollkommen okay.", sagte sie und versuchte so glaubwürdig wie möglich zu klingen. „Nichts? Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen?" „Nicht das ich wüsste." Olivia wusste wie sie Elliot ärgern oder genervt machen konnte.

„Wieso willst du nicht reden?" „Ich rede doch mit dir", sagte sie und nahm den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

Einmal mehr wurde Elliot bewusst, dass sie nicht reden würde, aber was konnte er dagegen tun. Er wusste nicht wie es in ihr aussah, er konnte nicht wissen was in ihr wirklich vorging.

Olivia sah Elliots kritischen Blick, wieso konnte er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, so schwer konnte, dass doch nun wirklich nicht sein, oder? „El, würdest du jetzt gehen, ich bin müde und möchte schlafen.", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Ich gehe nicht bevor du mit mir geredet hast." Sie drehte sich um und starrte ihn mit feindseligen Blicken an. „Ich möchte aber, dass du gehst." „Ich denk ja nicht mal dran.", sagte er in einem gelassenen Ton, der Olivia fast verrückt machte.

Er stand ebenfalls auf. „Vertraust du mir nicht mehr, oder was ist los?" „Das hat damit rein gar nichts zu tun." Sie wollte verdammt noch mal nicht reden, wann würde er das denn endlich kapieren. Anscheinend nie.

„Geh jetzt.", sagte sie und ging Richtung Haustür. Er folgte ihr, aber nicht mit der Absicht wirklich die Wohnung zu verlassen. Sie öffnete die Tür und schaute ihn an.

„Ich gehe nicht." „Oh doch." „Nein!" Es kochte in ihr wie in einem Vulkan. Am liebsten würde sie ihm jetzt eine knallen. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Oberschlaumeier. Du bewegst dich jetzt sofort aus meiner Wohnung.", sagte sie in einem Ton, der Elliot sagte, dass sie gleich schreien würde.

„Nein!", versuchte er es dennoch.

„VERSCHWINDE", schrie sie und schubst ihn aus der Wohnung.

„ICH WILL VERDAMMT NOCH MAL MIT NIEMANDEN REDEN, OKAY?", schrie sei weiter und knallte die Tür zu.

Elliot stand wie benommen da. War das gerade seine Olivia?

Sie rutschte an der Tür herunter und fing an zu weinen. Sie wollte und konnte nicht mehr.

_So was denkt ihr? Was ist mit ihr los? Wird sie reden? Review ist immer erwünscht!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bitte nehmt mir meine extrem schlechte Laune nicht so übel, ansonsten denke ich wäre das ein wenig anders. Ich hoffe ich hab nicht meine Gefühle zu sehr in Livs übergehen lassen. _

Hass, Glück und Liebe Teil 3

Elliot ging herunter zu seinem Auto. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sie hatte ihn aus der Wohnung geschmissen, hatte ihn angeschrien. Was war in sie gefahren? Er schaute hoch zu dem Fenster von Olivias Wohnzimmer, ein paar Tränen liefen ihm nun über die Wange.

Sie hatte verschwinde geschrien, doch er hatte trotz allem gemerkt, dass sie es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht so meinte. Er stieg ins Auto ein und Starrtete den Motor. Langsam fuhr er los, immer noch nicht wirklich realisiert was passiert war.

-

Sie saß immer noch unten auf den Boden. Was war in sie gefahren, sie hatte ihn tatsächlich aus der Wohnung geschmissen.

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Ihr Blick fiel auf die eine Kommode. Sie war klein und braun. Olivia ging Richtung Kommode und öffnete eines der Schubfächer.

Nun fiel ihr Blick auf das Bild eines zwei jährigen Mädchen namens Rose.

Sie nahm das Bild heraus, wie sie, sie nur vermisste, ihre Tochter. Ihr wunderschöne Tochter. Wieder rannen Tränen ihre Wangen herunter. „Rose…", flüsterte sie leise und lächelte.

„ Willst du sie sehen?", kam plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Erschrocken fuhr Olivia herum und sah den Mann, den sie über alles hasste. Den sie auf der Stelle umbringen könnte.

„Wie kommst du hier rein?", fragte sie.

Er hielt einen Schlüssel hoch. „Willst du nun?", fragte er nochmals.

„Was willst du dagegen, ohne Bedingung machst du so etwas nicht."

„Du kennst meine Bedingung", sagte er mit einen hämischen grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Kann ich sie zuerst sehen?", fragte sie und hoffte innig dass er ja sagen würde.

„Meinetwegen, aber lass die gesagt sein, irgendwelche Tricks und du hattest mal ein Leben!"

Olivia nickte. „Morgen um 10 an der 55. Ecke.", sagte er und verlies die Wohnung.

Sie wusste genau, was er als Gegenzug wollte, sie hasste sich für das. Sie erinnerte sich zurück, an diesen einen Tag vor ca. 2 Jahren.

**Sie ging die Straße entlang, ein Dienstfreier Tag. Der Captain hatte darauf bestanden und im nach hinein fand sie es auch gar nicht so übel. **

**Olivia hatte sich wirklich einen schönen Tag gemacht, war mal wieder shoppen gegangen und alles was das Herz einer Frau begehrte hatte sie versucht mit zu nehmen. Nun wollte sie wieder nach Hause, sie musste bloß noch die Schwarze Gasse entlang.**

** Ihr war die Straße noch nie wirklich angenehm gewesen. Mit etwas schnelleren Schritten ging sie die Straße entlang.**

** Auf einmal sprang jemand hinter sie und zerrte sie mit sich. Er hatte sie so im Griff, dass sie sich nicht einmal annähernd wehren konnte. Ihre Einkäufe wurden in eine Ecke geschmissen und sie selbst auf eine Matratze geworfen.**

** „Ein Ton Süße und du lebst nicht mehr.", sagte eine männliche Stimme und hielt ihr eine Waffe an den Kopf. **

**Olivia schluckte.**

** Er setzte sich neben sie und drückte sie herunter. So fest, dass es schon wieder weh tat. Immer fester und dann näherte sich sein Gesicht ihrem.**

Sie war schwanger geworden, er hatte sie gezwungen das Kind zu bekommen und es ihm zu überlassen.

Das Kind hätte sie so oder so bekommen, aber nie im Leben hätte sie es ihm überlassen. Eine zeit lang hatte er sogar bei ihr gewohnt, er wollte das, das Baby die Muttermilch bekam und alles.

Doch dann von einem Tag auf dem anderen hatte er Rose genommen und war gegangen. Wie oft hatte er sie geschlagen, sie schikaniert. Ab und zu durfte sie ihre Tochter sehen, ihre kleine süße Tochter.

Sie war so lebendig, aber auch wieder schüchtern.

Im Gegenzug wollte er immer das gleiche. Sie tat es einfach, Schalltete in diesem Moment ab, wehrte sich aber immer wieder von neuem. Aber das tat nur noch mehr weh. Wie sie es hasste, aber es war ihr wichtiger überhaupt noch etwas von ihrer Tochter zu sehen.

Olivia ging Richtung Schlafzimmer, sie wollte schlafen um morgen top fit zu sein und vielleicht sogar versuchen, ihm endlich zu entkommen.

Sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Was denkt ihr? Ich hoffe es hat eucht gefallen, ich werde so schnell wie möglich ein neues Kapitel rein stellen. Und wie gesagt, nehmt mir meine schlechte Laune nicht übel xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, Teil 4. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen!_

Hass, Glück und Liebe Teil 4

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Olivia schon sehr früh auf. Am liebsten hätte sie sich noch einmal herum gedreht und hätte weiter geschlafen aber, dass konnte sie heute nicht. Nein, nicht heute.

Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer, es war zwar erst um 4, aber fertig machen konnte sie sich schon alle mal. Sie schaute in den Spiegel, sie sah fürchterlich aus. Fürchterlich war schon gar kein Wort mehr.

Olivia nahm die Bürste und kämmt ihr Haar, nach und nach schminkte sie sich und zog sich die Sachen an. Jetzt sah sie zumindest ein wenig besser aus, naja aber wirklich nur ein bisschen.

Langsam ging sie Richtung Küche, sie war hungrig, war aber kein Wunder, sie hatte gestern ja nichts gegessen.

Gerade als sie abbeißen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür. Sie ließ das Brötchen sinken, außer Elliot konnte das keiner sein, oder?

Sie ging Richtung Tür und schaute durch den Spion, natürlich Elliot. Olivia öffnete die Tür und schaute Elliot an.

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, sah ihre Unsicherheit. „Liv?", sagte er leise.

„Elliot, es… es tut mir leid, wegen gestern.", sagte sie ebenfalls so leise.

Er nickte und sah ihr an, dass sie es absolut ernst meinte. Liv hatte Tränen in den Augen und versuchte deshalb Elliots Blick auszuweichen.

„Was ist mit dir los, du weiß du kannst mit mir über so gut wie alles reden.", er hob ihr Kinn leicht an.

Sah die Tränen die ihre Wange hinunter liefen. „Lässt du mich rein?", fragte er.

Sie nickte nur und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Elliot ging in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er führte Olivia in ihr Wohnzimmer, ihr liefen immer mehr Tränen über die Wange.

Elliot drückte sie auf das Sofa nieder als er sich ebenfalls hinsetzen wollte, sah er das Bild von Rose auf der Kommode. Er stand wieder auf und ging Richtung Kommode und nahm das Bild.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er und drehte sich zu Olivia herum.

Sie schaute mehr oder weniger total erschrocken, sie hatte vergessen das Bild wieder weg zu räumen.

„Ähm… El… ich…", war das einzige sie heraus bracht.

„Olivia!?", sagte er nun mit einer etwas lauteren Stimme die sie zusammen zucken lies.

Was sie aber vor allem verunsicherte war, dass er ihren vollständigen Namen nannte. Sie schaute nach unten. Er ging zum Sofa und hockte sich vor sie und schob ihr Kinn nach oben.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er nochmal eindringlicher.

„Meine Tochter", sagte sie und schaute zum Fenster raus.

„Deine was?", fragte er noch mal obwohl er Tochter genau verstanden hatte. „Du hast eine Tochter?"

Sie nickte.

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Und wo ist sie?", fragte er, weil er nie bei Olivia Spielzeug gesehen hatte.

Olivia schluckte und lehnte sich zurück. Elliot stellte das Foto auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihnen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa. Er drückte Olivia an sich und sie fing wieder zu weinen an.

Nach einiger Zeit fing sie an zu erzählen.

"Sie heißt Rose, sie ist 2 Jahr alt.", Olivia lächelte. „Sie ist mein kleiner Engel, aber ich sehe sie nicht oft."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Elliot.

„Weil… weil er es nicht möchte. Vor zwei Jahren, ich hatte mal einen Tag frei, ich war die Schwarze Gasse lang gegangen. Auf einmal zerrte mich jemand von hinten in eine neben Gasse, schmiss meine Sachen in eine Ecke und mich auf eine Matratze. Dann… dann er…", sie brach ab.

„Ist okay, dass musst du nicht erzählen"

Sie nickte.

„Ich wurde schwanger. Er zog bei mir ein. Schlug und schikanierte mich. Am Anfang war sie bei mir, weil er wollte dass ich sie stille. Dann von ein Tag auf dem anderen war er weg. Wenn ich sie sehen möchte, will er als Gegenzug nur das eine, es tut jedes Mal so sehr von neuem weh."

Er wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte, er nahm sie einfach in den Arm.

„Du willst heute zu ihm, oder?"

„Ja", sagte sie ganz knapp.

„Soll ich mit kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, El… das ist keine gute Idee. Er bringt mich um."

„Er macht gar nichts mit dir, okay? Ich werde Verstärkung organisieren.", sagte er und nahm sein Telefon so schnell wie möglich, dass Olivia nicht widersprechen konnte.

Elliot organisierte alles. Olivia war froh, dass sie es Elliot erzähl hatte, aber sie hatte dennoch ein ungutes Gefühl.

Die Zeit verrann wie im Fluge und so machten sie kurz vor um 9 los. Olivia war spei übel, aber El war da und da konnte doch eigentlich nichts schief gehen, oder?


	5. Chapter 5

_Ja, ich weiß.. ich hab seit Januar nichts mehr geschrieben und wahrscheinlich wollt ihr das jetzt auch schon gar nicht mehr lesen. Es tut mir echt leid, ich versuche das nächste Chap dann so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben, aber sagt mir erstmal bitte, was ihr von dem hier haltet!_

Teil 5 

Olivia und Elliot saßen still im Auto, beide starrten nach vorne, keiner sagte ein Wort.

Sie fuhren an kleinen und großen Häusern vorbei, sahen Parks und mit ihnen glückliche Familien.

Elliot schaute mehrmals zu Olivia rüber, versuchte heraus zu finden, wie es ihr ging. Doch ihr Miene und ihre Haltung gaben nicht wirklich viel Preis. Er wusste auch nicht ob er sie fragen sollte, kam aber zu dem Entschluss es besser sein zu lassen.

Sie wusste genau, dass er sie mehrmals an sah und in gewisser Weise war ihr das unangenehm, aber was sollte sie schon groß tun? Ihm sagen, er solle das lassen? Sie würde ihn nur erneut verletzten und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht, nicht nach dem ganzen was passiert war, schließlich war er doch ihre einzige Stütze.

20 Minuten fuhren sie jetzt schon und von weiten konnte sie die Straße schon sehen, wo er sie verlassen würde und sie alleine weiter fahren würde. Sie hatte Angst, unglaubliche Angst. Was würde geschehen, wenn alles schief ging? Würde sie tot sein? Oder sogar ihre Tochter?

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, sie wollte das, das alles nur ein einziger schlimmer Traum war und nicht mehr. Aber sie wusste es besser, es war kein Traum, es war die grausame Wirklichkeit, ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

Das Auto hielt an und Elliot schaute erneut zu ihr. „Liv…", begann er und wurde aber sogleich von ihr unterbrochen:

„Ich schaff das schon."

Sie schaute ihn an, es war das erste Mal, seit dem sie von ihrer Wohnung los gefahren waren.

Elliot nickte, strich ihr noch einmal über ihren Arm, lächelte ein freundliches, warmes und einfühlendes Lächeln und stieg dann aus.

Sie wechselte die Seite und setzte sich ans Steuer und fuhr weiter. Weiter bis zur 55.! Ihr Magen spielte verrückt, ihre Hände zitterten, sie konnte keine richtigen Gedanken fassen, als sie ihn sah… und ihre kleine Tochter.

Sie parkte das Auto und stieg aus, langsam aber mit sicheren Schritten ging Olivia auf sie zu. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte sich um ihren Mund als ihre Tochter auf sie zugerannt kam, mit ihren kleinen Beinen. Olivia ging in die Hocke und breitete ihre Arme aus, Rose kam direkt in ihre Arme gerannt und Olivia schlang ihre Arme um sie.

Sie hielt sie ganz fest und legte ihr Gesicht in Rose Haar. „Mommy?", sagte Rose und Olivia löste sich ein klein wenig von ihr. „Ja, mein Schatz?" „Mommy!", sagte Rose noch einmal und schlang ihre kurzen Arme um Olivia.

Er stand direkt vor ihnen und sie schaute ihn an, wie sie ihn hasste. So unendlich hasste!

Olivia stand auf und nahm Rose auf ihren Arm. Er blickte sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen an und legte seinen Arm um sie. Sie schluckte. „Wir wollen doch den Anschein bewahren, dass wir eine glückliche kleine Familie sind, nicht war, Liv."

Glücklich, dass war sie schon lange nicht mehr und dennoch nickte sie und ließ sich in den kleinen Park führen. Alles war grün, alles blühte, eigentlich ein Recht schöner Anblick. Der Himmel war blau, es war keine Wolke zu sehen.

Rose spielte mit Olivias Haaren.

Er führte sie immer weiter hinein in den Park, bis sie ungefähr in der Mitte sein mussten. Es standen mehrere Bänke da, sie waren in eine Art Lichtung. Er drückte Olivia runter auf eine Bank und stellte sich vor sie, er nahm Rose aus ihren Armen.

„Du kannst dann mit ihr spielen.", sagte er und eine Frau tauchte aus dem Gebüsch auf, nahm Rose und ging mit ihr wider fort.

Olivia wusste, dass es einsam gelegener Park war, dass nie jemand hier spazieren ging. Wieder grinste er und setzte sich neben sie, er begann an ihrer Bluse zu spielen und sie atmete tief durch. Elliot, dachte sie und hoffte er würde endlich kommen.

-----

Elliot beobachtet Olivia und ihn, er sah wie er anfing mit Olivias Bluse zu spielen und eine unendliche Wut stieg in ihm hoch.

Er gab den Polizisten hinter sich ein Zeichen vorsichtig und leise zu sein, als sie sich vorbewegten. Ja kein Geräusch machen, das war im Moment das wichtigste.

Elliot hatte zwei Polizisten hinter der Frau her geschickt um sie abzufangen.

Sie kamen immer näher und Elliot konnte hören wie er zu Olivia sagte: „Stell dich nicht so, du weißt was davon abhängt." Und Elliot sah sie nicken, sah die Tränen in ihren Augen, den Schmerz.

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte er einfach los rennen und seine Olivia beschützen, ihr sagen es sei nun alles okay, aber das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er würde sie somit nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen, eine Gefahr die nicht sein musste.

Also ging er weiter langsam und behutsam, darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen.

----------

Sie versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten, versuchte abzuschalten, einfach nicht mehr nachzudenken, was er gleich mit ihr machen würde.

Abschalten- das tat sie immer, aber nachher war der Schmerz, doch immer so unglaublich groß, dass er kaum auszuhalten war.

Er fing an sie zu küssen und sie würgte leicht.

--------

Elliot sah alles, wie er sie küsste, wie sie würgte und er wusste, dass er nun endlich eingreifen musste.

Er war an der Grenze zwischen Bäumen und der Lichtung.

Es waren wenige und kleine Schritte, aber doch kamen sie ihm unendlich groß vor als er sie machte.

„Lassen Sie von der Frau ab.", sagte er laut und er drehte sie zu ihm um, mit einen unfassbaren hämischen grinsen, was Elliot nicht deuten konnte.

--------

Endlich, endlich hörte sie die erlösende Stimme, die Stimme die ihr sagte, es war vorbei.

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht zu Elliot und spürte einen Schwall von Glück in sich auf blühen, doch das war nicht von langer Zeit, denn sie spürte einen tiefen Schmerzen im Bauch.

Und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz.


	6. Chapter 6

Ich werd besser mit schnell uploaden, naja obwohl der Grund wahrscheinlich auch wo ganz anders liegt.. ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen und bitte lasst mir doch Review da!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Teil 6 

_Sie war in ihrer eigenen Welt, einer Welt wo es nur Gutes gab, keine Serienmörder, keine Vergewaltiger, keine Herzensbrecher, nichts der gleichen. _

_Eine wunderschöne Insel erhob sich vor ihr, wunderschön war noch die Untertreibung des Jahres. Alles blühte über und über, es war einfach nur ein Traum. Hier spürte man auch keine Schmerzen und nichts der gleichen. _

_Olivia schaute sich um auf ihrer eigenen kleinen Insel, die Insel war umgeben von Meer, was ein unglaubliches blau hatte. Es erinnerte sie an etwas bestimmtes, sie überlegte… natürlich! An Elliots Augen, wo war er? Er sollte doch eigentlich auch hier sein, mit ihr. Und zusammen würden sie glücklich sein, oder etwa nicht?_

_ Sie war sich nicht sicher, entschloss sich aber erst einmal die Insel etwas näher zu erkunden. Sie ging etwas tiefer in einen Art Dschungel hinein, und überall blühte es, wirklich überall. _

_Olivia lächelte, sie musste das bei Gelegenheit Rose zeigen, ihr würde es hundertprozentig gefallen. Doch sie konnte nirgendswo irgendjemanden entdecken. _

_Immer weiter ging sie in Dschungel hinein bis sie auf eine Art Lichtung kam, in der Mitte stand eine Frau, als Olivia auf die Lichtung trat, drehte sie sich um und lächelte Olivia an._

_ „Da bist du ja Olivia.", sagte sie und Olivia schaute etwas verwirrt, wer war das? _

_„Mein Name ist Debra, ich bin dein… wie soll ich sagen. Engel?", sie schien zu überlegen, nickte dann aber._

_ „Mein Engel?", fragte Olivia und war noch verwirrter._

_ Debra nickte und streckte Olivia eine Hand hin. Olivia wich einen Schritt zurück und Debra lächelte wieder._

_ „Du kannst mir vertrauen.", sagte sie und Olivia nahm schließlich ihre Hand. _

_„Debra… wo bin ich hier?", fragte Olivia und Debra antwortete: „Wir nennen das die Insel des Übergangs…" Sie machte eine Pause bevor sie weiter sprach „man kommt hier hin, wenn es noch nicht sicher ist ob man stirbt oder weiter lebt." _

_Olivia schaute sie geschockt an und Debra lächelte erneut._

_ „Keine Angst, ich bin mir eigentlich so ziemlich sicher, dass du weiter leben wirst. Du musst es nur ganz fest wollen und schließlich möchtest du ja deine Tochter wieder sehen, oder?" _

_Olivia nickte. Sie setzten sich auf eine Art Bank und Debra schaute sie an: „Du musst dir nur ganz fest wünschen, dass du weiter leben möchtest."_

_ „Okay…", flüsterte Olivia._

_ Auf einmal hörte sie eine männliche Stimme „Olivia? Hörst du mich? Komm schon Baby, du musst aufwachen… Olivia, bitte… Liv." _

_Sie erkannte die Stimme, sie gehörte eindeutig zu Elliot, mehr als eindeutig. Jetzt musste Olivia etwas lächeln. Elliot, er war der einzige dem sie vertraute, der sie liebte (wenn man ihre kleine Tochter jetzt mal nicht mit nahm), der einzige der sie immer wieder aufrichten konnte, egal wie schlecht es ihr ging. Er war neben ihrer Tochter, der einzige Grund warum sie weiter leben wollte._

_ In dem Moment wo sie Elliots Stimme hörte, find sie instinktiv an sich zu wünschen bei ihm zu sein, von ihm umarmt zu werden oder ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. _

_Außerdem wünschte sie sich bei ihrer Tochter zu sein, sie im Arm zu halten und mit ihr zu kuscheln, zu spielen. Und Olivia wusste eins, dass sie das alles mit ihrer Tochter von nun an tun konnte, er würde ihr nichts mehr tun, er würde ihr nicht mehr dazwischen funken und dieses Gefühl tat unheimlich gut, es war ein Gefühl des Glückes… und sie wusste, dieses Gefühl würde sie jetzt für immer in sich tragen, ob kleiner oder größer, es würde immer da sein…_

_-------------_

Olivia fing an zu blinzeln, sie spürte einen tiefen Schmerz im Bauch.

Sie hörte eine Sirene und sah Elliot leicht über sich gebeugt.

„Liv? Liv, hörst du mich."

Sie versuchte ihren Mund zu öffnen aber es kam nichts raus, sie versuchte es ein zweites und es kam ein gekrächztes Ja heraus.

„Okay, Liv.. hör mir zu, du musst jetzt munter bleiben. Hörst du? Wir sind bald im Krankenhaus." Sie verstand alles glasklar. „Rose…", flüsterte sie, so dass es kaum zu verstehen war.

„Sie ist in Sicherheit.", sagte Elliot und Olivia traf ein Schwall von Zufriedenheit, der sie ein wenig beruhigte.

Sie wusste, dass er ihr ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt hatte und sie wusste, dass es unheimlich weh tat aber sie musste stark sein, ja nicht aufgeben. Sie war Olivia Benson und Olivia Benson gab nicht auf, hatte es niemals gemacht und würde es niemals tun.

Das Fahrzeug blieb stehen und die Türen öffneten sich, sie wurde sogleich raus geschoben.

Verschiedene Ärzte und Schwester schrien durcheinander.

Elliot rannte neben ihr her und hielt ihre Hand, was ihr noch mehr Mut und Willen gab.

Sie wurde in einem Raum gebracht und plötzlich war er nicht mehr da. „El?", flüsterte sie noch bevor wieder alles schwarz um sie wurde.

------------------------

Elliot hatte sich in den Warteraum für Familienangehörige gesetzt, er war allein.

Verschiedene Gedanken greisten ihm durch den Kopf, er konnte Olivia nicht verlieren, es war das unmöglichste auf der Welt. Wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre, was würde er dann bitte machen? Er konnte nichts machen… ohne sie ging nichts.

Er fühlte sich leer, absolut leer… er sah Olivia immer wieder vor sich, wie sie erschrocken den Mund aufriss, ihre Augen sich weitenden vor Schmerz, wie er ihn vor ihr runter riss, sie in den Arm nahm und wir Augen langsam gläsern wurden und sie sie schließlich schloss.

Es war einer der schlimmsten Anblicke gewesen die sich ihm jemals geboten hatten.

Er sah Olivias Tochter Rose vor sich, die absolut aussah wie ihre Mutter, mit den Nussbraunen Augen, der Nase… insgesamt alles war von Olivia. Und ihr lachen, dass hatte sie ebenfalls von ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Draußen rannten Ärzte und Schwestern aneinander vorbei und schrien sich was zu, kleine Kinder weinten und wiederum andere Erwachsene diskutierten.

Er schaute auf die Uhr, er saß jetzt hier schon 5 Stunden, er wollte und konnte nicht weiter hier sitzen, er wollte zu seiner Olivia, sehen dass es ihr gut ging. Doch es kam keiner, der ihm sagte, dass er zu ihr konnte, dass alles okay mit ihr sei.

Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und öffnete sie sogleich wieder als die Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet wurde.

„Sind Sie ein Angehöriger von Ms. Benson?", fragte ein ältere Frau, Elliot schätze sie auf ca. Mitte 50.

„Nein, sie hat keine Angehörigen, aber ich bin ihr Kollege und engst Vertrauter."

Die Frau nickte, eine graue Strähne viel ihr ins Gesicht, die sie sogleich wieder hinter ihr Ohr steckte.

„Wie geht es Olivia?", fragte Elliot und schaute die Frau erwartungsvoll an.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jaaaa, ich lebe auch noch. Also hier das neue Kapitel. Mir ist aufgefallen, wie dumm der Titel von der Story eigentlich ist, hat jemand andere Vorschläge? Naja, erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Die Ärztin schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, so als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass er nicht gleich umkippen würde, bei den Neuigkeiten.

Alles möglichen Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, er konnte es nicht ertragen nicht zu wissen, wie es Olivia, seiner Olivia ging.

Es schien ihm ewig bis die Ärztin anfing zu sprechen: „Ms. Benson geht es den Umständen entsprechenden, sie ist wieder bei Bewusstsein… allerdings möchte sie mit keinem von uns reden. Vielleicht wollen Sie es noch einmal probieren?", sie schaute Elliot skeptisch an, sie traute ihm nicht, er fragte sich allerdings warum.

„Natürlich… ich meine, wir kennen uns seit Jahren und ich schätze mit mir wird sie reden."

Sie nickte bloß stumm und starrte ihn weiterhin an, bis sie sich schließlich rumdrehte und ein `Folgen Sie mir´ noch sagte.

Sie gingen einen endlos langen Gang entlang, Elliot kam sich wie in einem Labyrinth vor.

Nach einigen Minuten, die ihm wie Stunden vor gekommen waren, standen sie vor einer Tür und die Ärztin öffnete sie.

Elliot trat ein und er blickte auf das Etwas was sich im Bett vor ihm befand.

Er musste zwei Mal hinschauen, bevor er Olivia erkannte. Sie sah komplett verändert aus, rote Ringe zeichneten ihr Gesicht und sie war leichenblass.

Einen kurzen Moment blickte sie an, drehte ihren Kopf aber sogleich wieder weg, als sie sah wer das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Olivia?", fragte Elliot leise, aber doch so, dass man es verstehen konnte.

Sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um, lag nur still da und starrte auf einen Punkt an der Decke.

Elliot setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der neben dem Bett stand.

Noch immer rührte sie sich nicht.

„Olivia?", wiederholte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf, wie ob sie verneinen wollte.

„Lass mich...", flüsterte sie und auch ihre Stimme hatte sich komplett verändert.

Es war nicht mehr die starke und autoritäre Stimme, die Elliot kannte, es war ein leises, schwaches und Angsterfülltes Flüstern.

Elliot kannte so ein ähnliches verhalten… von Opfern.

Und genau in diesem Moment wurde ihm schmerzhaft, noch einmal vor Augen geführt, dass Olivia genau genommen ein Opfer war.

„Soll ich gehen.", fragte er, aber sie gab keine Antwort, starrte immer nur an die Decke.

----

Sie starrte nur an die Decke, sah es als beste Lösung nicht Elliot anblicken zu müssen.

Es viel ihr schwer, doch sie konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen blicken, konnte ihm nicht zeigen wie verletzt sie war und das sie ein Opfer geworden war, schon vor Jahren, als das Ganze angefangen hatte.

Bilder blitzen vor ihrem geistlichen Auge auf, von ihr in glücklichen Tagen und… von Rose.

Rose, dachte sie und drehte sich ruckartig zu Elliot um.

„Wo ist Rose?", sagte sie nun mit einer etwas stärken, aber gespielten Stimme.

„Sie ist in Sicherheit, ihr wird nichts passieren."

Olivia nickte.

„Ich will sie sehen.", sagte sie und Elliot nickte, er holte sein Handy raus, besann sich aber darauf das man im Krankenhaus, nicht mit Handy telefonieren durfte, also steckte er es wieder ein und ging zu dem Telefon an der Wand, was sich in Olivias Zimmer befand.

Sie beobachtete das Ganze und merkte wie unrecht sie ihm eigentlich tat, sie stieß ihm vollkommen vor dem Kopf, obwohl er es nicht verdient hatte.

Er hatte ihr geholfen und nicht weh getan.

Sie sah wie er eine Nummer wählte und etwas sagte, aber sie verstand nicht was.

Als er fertig war, setzte er sich wieder zu ihr.

„Sie wird bald hier sein.", sie nickte wieder.

Diesmal wandte sie ihren Blick nicht ab, sondern schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, in dieses blau. Blau wie der Ozean.

Sie lächelte leicht.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit, Olivia konnte nicht sagen, ob es 10 oder doch 20 Minuten waren, klopfte es an die Tür.

Die Tür ging auf und ein kleines Mädchen kam herein gewankt, Casey hielt sie an der Hand, als sie ihre Mama sah, stürmte sie los, flog fast der Länge lang hin, kam aber dann doch heil am Bett von Olivia an.

Olivia wollte ihre Tochter hoch heben und sie aufs Bett setzten, doch ihr fällte die Kraft.

Sie warf Elliot einen bittenden Blick zu und der hob Rose hoch, so dass sie auf dem Bett von Olivia saß.

Olivias Arme schlossen sich um den kleinen Körper ihrer Tochter.

Rose hielt Olivia ebenfalls mit ihren kleinen Armen und Fingern fest.

Ihr Gesicht in den Haaren ihrer Tochter verborgen, fielen aus Olivias Augen ein paar Tränen.

Als sie sich von Rose löste, sagte diese: „Mama… nicht weinen."

Hastig wischte Olivia sich die Tränen zur Seite.

„Mami, weint nicht, mein Schatz.", sagte sie und lächelte leicht.

Rose lächelte zurück und verkroch sich leicht unter der Decke und unter Olivias Arm.

--------

Es war ein schöner Anblick, der sich Elliot erbot, er hatte immer gewusst, dass Olivia eine wundervolle Mama sein würde.

Er schaute zu Casey und sie lächelte leicht und hatte ein paar Tränen in den Augen.

Als er sich wieder zu Olivia zurück drehte, hatte Rose sich an ihre Mama gehuschelt und versteckte sich leicht, wie ob es ihr unangenehm war, dass fremde Leute mit im Zimmer waren.

Casey und der standen nur stumm da und Olivia schien sie nicht zu bemerken, doch dann sagte sie mit einem Mal ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, nicht dass es für sowas eine Vorwarnung gab.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr geht."

Leicht verdutzt schaute Elliot auf Olivia, doch ihr Blick war kalt, nicht mehr liebevoll wie einige Sekunden davor.

Schützend hatte sie ihre Arme um Rose gelegt, wie als ob jemand ihr, ihre kleine Tochter noch weg nehmen wöllte.

„Aber…", begann Elliot wurde, aber von einer barschen Stimmer unterbrochen.

„Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt gehen."

Casey und Elliot schauten sich an und gingen Richtung Tür, ein letzte Blick auf Olivia, sagte ihm dass sie es ernst meinte, denn ihr Blick war nicht nur kalt, er war voller Wut, Entschlossenheit und Rücksichtslosigkeit.

Und Elliot hatte keinen Plan was in ihr Vorging, wie in letzte Zeit, es so oft der Fall gewesen war.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ich weiß, dass ich einer gewissen Weise fies bin, aber andere sind es auch. Ich will ja keine Namen nennen. (Charlyn :D). Okay, Review? Immer willkommen, am Ende muss ich ja wissen, was ihr von der FF halten, nech? _

_Und ein was muss ich noch sagen: Aileen, auch wenn ich dich nun noch nicht so lange kenn und so, aber das Kapitel hab ich mehr oder weniger für dich geschrieben. UNd Casey hab ich da auch nur wegen dir reingebracht, also ich hoffe du magst es!_


End file.
